Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Skins
This is a list of all skins from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. There are three tiers of skins: Basic, Exotic and Legendary. Unlike other items in the game, there are no Basic tier skins. *'Basic' skins are the default appearance of each character. They are priced . *'Exotic' skins share the same models and animations as default skins, but with a different color schemes. They can be unlocked for most by winning races and a few others by progressing through the Adventure mode. They cannot be bought from the pit Stop. Exotic skins are marked down with purple-colored text. *'Legendary' skins have unique models and podium animations for their characters, and for some voice lines sounding differently (muffled, robotic, etc...). They can for most be bought in the Pit Stop for . Legendary Skins are marked with gold-colored text. Crash Bandicoot Crash as a character has a 10% Nitro bonus during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Dr. Neo Cortex Tiny Tiger Tiny as a character has a 10% Nitro bonus during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Coco Bandicoot Dr. N. Gin Dingodile Polar Pura Pura as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Penta Penguin Ripper Roo Ripper Roo as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Papu Papu Komodo Joe Pinstripe Fake Crash Fake Crash as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Nitros Oxide N. Tropy N. Tropy as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Crunch Bandicoot Krunk Krunk as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Small Norm Big Norm Nash N. Trance N. Trance as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Real Velo Geary Zam Zem Zem as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Tawna Tawna as a character had a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Ami Ami as a character had a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Megumi Megumi as a character had a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Liz Liz as a character had a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Isabella Isabella as a character had a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Baby Crash Baby Crash as a character has a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Baby Coco Baby Coco has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Baby T Baby T has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Spyro Spyro has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Spyro & Friends Grand Prix. Trivia *The PS4-exclusive Retro skins for Crash, Coco and Neo Cortex resemble the low polygonal models seen in the original three Crash Bandicoot titles, although they still possess significantly more polygons than those original models in order to animate properly. *Several names of Exotic skins were altered in the 1.07 version of the game (1.0.5 on switch), presumably to remove potentially racist connotations: **Red Papu Papu -> Crimson Papu Papu **White N.Tropy -> Quartz N.Tropy **Black N.Tropy -> Carbon Fiber N.Tropy **Black Zem -> Solar Flare Zem **Watermelon Tawna -> Summertime Tawna **White Tawna -> White Tiger Tawna *During the Nitro Tour Grand Prix, the Summer Time and Fairy Tale Driver Bundles were missing from the Pit Stop. As such N. Trance, Life Saver N. Trance, Beach Dingodile and Princess Coco couldn't be unlocked throughout the event. They were all made available to purchase individually by the Back N. Time Grand Prix update, with the exception of Life Saver N. Trance. *Some of the skins are incorrectly named in the Pit Stop' select screen: **Robo-Cortex -> Robot Cortex **Stone Age N. Tropy -> N. Tropy Stone Age **Wooden Doll N. Trance -> Wood Toy N. Trance *Oddly enough, while all default character skins are indicated with a white backdrop in their mugshot, the mugshots of Baby Crash, Baby Coco and Baby T's default appearance have a light blue backdrop instead (which usually indicates it of a Basic rarity). Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled